Lijst van afleveringen van De Boze Bevers
Hier vind je een Seizoen 1: 1997 # "Born to Be Beavers / Up All Night" # "A Dam Too Far / Long in the Teeth" # "Gift Hoarse / Go Beavers" # "Boxtop Beavers / Salmon Sez" # "Beach Beavers A-Go-Go / Deranged Ranger" # "Muscular Beaver / Fish and Dips" # "Enter the Daggett / Bug-A-Boo" # "Mission to the Big Hot Thingy / I Dare You" # "Stinky Toe / House Broken" # "Fancy Prance / H2Whoa!" # "The Bing That Wouldn't Leave / You Promised" # "Bummer of Love / Food of the Clods" # "Tree's Company / Guess Who's Stumping to Dinner" Seizoen 2: 1998 # "Beaver Fever / Same Time Last Week" # "Kandid Kreatures / Fakin' It" # "Muscular Beaver 2 / Stump Looks For His Roots" # "Tree of Hearts / Dag for Night" # "Un-barry-ble / Another One Bites the Musk" # "The Mighty Knothead / Pond Scum" # "Friends, Romans, Beavers / Big Round Sticky Fish Thingy" # "Lumberjack's Delight / Zooing Time" # "Utter Nonsense / Endangered Species" # "The Day the World Got Really Screwed Up" # "Open Wide for Zombies / Dumbwaiters" # "Sans-A-Pelt / Gonna Getcha" # "If You In-sisters / Alley Oops" Seizoen 3: 1999 # "My Bunnyguard / What's Eating You?" # "Omega Beaver / Bite This!" # "Spooky Spoots / Up all night 2: Up All Day" # "Muscular Beaver 3 / Sang 'em High" # "In Search of Big Byoo-Tox / Moronathon Man" # "The Legend of Kid Friendly / Silent but Deadly" # "Pass It On! / Stump's Family Reunion" # "Tough Love / A Little Dad'll Do You" # "Too Loose Latrine / Pack Your Dags" # "Daggy Dearest / Dag's List" # "Muscular Beaver 4 / Act Your Age" # "Mistaken Identity / Easy Peasy Rider" # "Stare and Stare Alike / I'm Not an Animal, I'm Scientist #1" Seizoen 4: 2000 # "Norberto y Daggetto en El Grapadura Y El Castor Malo / The Loogie Hawk" # "Kreature Komforts / Oh, Brother?" # "Das Spoot / SqOtters" # "Long Tall Daggy / Practical Jerks" # "Dagski and Norb / Shell or High Water" # "Nice & Lonely / Soccer? I Hardly Knew Him!" # "Slap Happy / Home Loners" # "Ugly Roomers / Finger Lickin' Goofs" # "Brothers...to the End? / Euro Beavers" # "Strange Allure / Partying Is Such Sweet Sorrow" # "Chocolate Up to Experience / Three Dag Nite" # "All in the Colony / Line Duncing" # "Beavemaster / Deck Poops" Seizoen 5: 2001 # "Fat Chance / Dag in the Mirror" # "Canucks Amuck / Yak in the Sack" # "Driving Misses Daggett / Big Fun" # "Moby Dopes / Present Tense" # "House Sisters / Muscular Beaver 5" # "It's a Spootiful Life / The Mom from U.N.C.L.E." # "Vantastic Voyage / Blacktop Beavers" # "The Big Frog / Dag Con Carnie" # "Damnesia / The Posei-Dam Adventure" # "Specs Appeal / Things That Go Hook in the Night" Niet verschenen afleveringen Er is een lijst van niet verschenen afleveringen, omdat Nickelodeon de serie eerder liet stoppen dan gepland. *Tree Flockers (Geschreven door Micah Wright maar niet gemaakt) *Simply Sisters (Geschreven door Mitch Schauer maar niet gemaakt) *Magnus Ompus (Geschreven door Micah Wright en Mitch Schauer maar niet gemaakt) *Tail of Two Rangers (Geschreven maar niet gemaakt) * Bye Bye Beavers (Einde van de serie, geschreven maar nooit op tv verschenen) Categorie:Televisielijsten